


Le général Hux vs Kaamelott

by Yamane



Category: Kaamelott, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux is So Done, Arthur isn't impressed by these invaders, Crack, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, French fic, Gen, Kylo Ren Being a Little Shit, magic vs The Force, more like crack treated semi-seriously, oui je tag en anglais mais la fic est en français
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamane/pseuds/Yamane
Summary: Pendant une mission de colonisation ordonnée par Snoke, Hux tombe sur la Terre et plus particulièrement, l'île de Bretagne. Bien décidé à l'asservir pour le Premier Ordre, il prend contact avec le roi Arthur. Il s'était alors attendu à bien des réponses de sa part.Mais s'entendre crier "Nous soumettre ? Vous pouvez aller vous gratter ! Décarrez de mes terres !" n'en faisait pas partie.Crossover Kaamelott / Star Wars Pre-TFA
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Le général Hux vs Kaamelott

**Author's Note:**

> Note Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Bienvenu pour ce crossover totalement crack (quoique pas si crack que ça... Plus crack treated semi-seriously) né à la base pour un challenge sur un forum d'écriture. Je suis retombée dessus y a pas longtemps, je l'ai un peu continué et modifié pour la blague avant de me dire "C'est complètement couillon... Et si je le publiais ?"
> 
> Bref, voilà l'origine de cet OS ! Pour un peu de contexte, disons que pour Kaamelot c'est aux alentours de la saison 3 (oui normalement ça se passe plus très bien entre Arthur et Lancelot à ce moment là mais on va ignorer ça pour cette fic. J'ai besoin que Arthur ait déjà vu un sabre laser pour ne pas être surpris par celui de Kylo). Pour Star Wars, c'est une hypothétique timeline avant l'avant VII.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

* * *

Hux était à deux doigts de s'arracher les cheveux.

Depuis quelques mois, le Premier Ordre avait décidé d'étendre sa colonisation au travers de la galaxie. Ils avaient déjà la main mise sur plusieurs endroits clés mais le Suprême Leader avait décrété que ce n'était pas suffisant. Le Premier Ordre avait besoin de plus de ressources mais aussi de plus d'enfant pour le programme Stormtrooper. Le général Hux s'était alors porté volontaire pour l'une de ses missions de colonisation. Il ne savait toujours pas où se trouvait la base de la résistance et Star Killer était encore en construction. Hux s'était dit que, à défaut de faire quelque chose de vraiment passionnant, autant se rendre utile.

Le Général avait eut le déplaisir de voir Kylo Ren s'inviter au voyage. L'apprenti Sith cherchait toujours Luke Skywalker et il n'avait pas encore fouillé le système où le Finalizer se dirigeait. Les deux hommes ne pouvaient pas se supporter mais pour une fois, ce n'était pas Kylo le problème.

Pas totalement.

Le vrai problème c'était cette saloperie de planète bleu.

Quand le vaisseau s'en était approché, un scan de la surface leur avait appris qu'une forme de vie intelligente s'y trouvait. Des relevés supplémentaires fournis par des drones avaient indiqué que les civilisations présentes étaient peu avancés par rapport au reste de la galaxie.

Ils ne connaissaient même pas le voyage spatial !

Le général s'était dit, avec un mépris évident, qu'il serait facile de clamer cette planète pour le Premier Ordre. Après réflexion, un centre de population fût choisis pour la première incursion des troupes. Il s'agissait d'une île plutôt grande qui n'avait, au premier abord, rien de spéciale.

Et depuis c'était le bordel.

Au départ, tout s'était déroulé normalement. L'arrivé d'Hux et des Stormtroopers avaient crée une panique évidente parmi les villages de l'île. Beaucoup d'habitants avaient fuis en direction d'un grand château de pierres pour s'y réfugier. Hux avait arrêter ses troupes devant la bâtisse et il vit des hommes se rassembler en haut des remparts pour leur demander qui ils étaient et ce qu'ils voulaient au royaume de Camelot.

Le Général avait fait son laïus habituel, exigeant la reddition et la soumission des habitants de l'île au Premier Ordre. Il annonça également que toute forme de résistance serait brutalement écrasée et que la coopération était leur seul choix. Les hommes en haut des remparts s'étaient mis à discuter entre eux avec animation, se criant presque dessus. Hux s'était attendu à beaucoup de réponses de leur part.

Mais s'entendre crier « Nous soumettre ? Vous pouvez allez vous gratter ! ! Décarrez de mes terres ! » ne faisait pas partie de l'une d'elles.

**oOoOo**

Cette fameuse réponse n'était pas totalement irréfléchis.

Quand Arthur avait compris que ses nouveaux ennemis venaient de l'espace, il avait aussitôt appelé la Dame du Lac. Elle aussi perplexe par cette attaque, sa guide avait eut besoin de faire un aller-retour chez les Dieux. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'une invasion alien venait perturber les projets divins. A son retour, la Dame du Lac l'avait rassuré en lui assurant que, s'il faisait attention, il pouvait se débarrasser des envahisseurs sans trop de casse. Les Dieux allaient même donner quelques petits coups de pouces pour aider.

On ne s'en prenaient pas à la Terre, leur terrain de jeu favoris, impunément.

Arthur avait alors déclaré l'état de siège et convoqué son armée. Ils avaient également envoyé des pigeons messagers pour demander des renforts de troupe à ses alliées.

Hux, en bon stratège, n'avait pas craint le nombre de soldats adverses. Il avait assez de Stormtroopers pour faire face et leur armement était supérieurs. Il avait même eut un sourire de dédain en voyant que ses adversaires n'utilisaient que des épées, des arcs et autres masses. Ses Stormtroopers et leurs blasters n'auraient aucun mal à les battre.

Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait.

A sa grande surprise, leurs tirs étaient réfléchis par les armures ennemis. Cela cabossait les protections mais sans les transpercer. Au début, Hux avait même cru que les armures étaient faite de beskar ou d'un métal similaire. Une rapide analyse lui appris que ce n'était pas le cas et le matériel utilisé n'avait rien de particulier. Cela avait rendu le général encore plus perplexe mais heureusement, les épées adverses avaient elles aussi du mal à traverser l'armure des Stormtroopers.

Au bout de quelques jours, les combats s'étaient mis à stagner et Hux changea de tactique. Il était grand temps qu'ils utilisent les canons qu'ils avaient fait descendre du Finalizer. Grâce à ça, Hux parvint à percer l'un des murs d'enceinte et envoyer valser une dizaine de fantassins. Le général s'en était réjouis, sentant enfin le vent tourner en sa faveur.

C'est à ce moment là qu'une pluie de boules de feu leur tomba sur la tronche.

Les Stormtroopers furent contraint de se replier et deux canons sur les trois utilisés furent exploser. Depuis le poste de commandement, Hux pu voir un homme habillé de blanc sur les remparts. Il avait les bras levés vers le ciel et ses mains brillaient. Il était clairement responsable de l'attaque et Hux se demanda si c'était un jedi ou quelque chose d'approchant. Seulement, le général ne pouvait pas en être certain car il s'était disputé avec Kylo au début de l'invasion. L'apprenti Sith lui avait dit de se démerder tout seul avant d'abandonné le commandement. Il se contentait de rester dans sa tente ou de s'entraîner. Il semblait même considérablement se marrer à l'idée qu'une planète aussi technologiquement archaïque puisse tenir tête à Hux.

Bref, Kylo Ren était un connard et le général n'avait pas besoin de lui.

Il faillit pourtant ravaler sa fierté quand, en plus des boules de feu, son armée commença à se prendre aussi d'énorme rochers. Pendant plusieurs jours, ils se firent canarder aléatoirement par des catapultes et des balistes. Au sein du château, Leodagan ne cessait de saouler Arthur en lui disant que, finalement, il avait bien fait d'ordonner la construction de ces armes.

Hux commençait à avoir très envie d'utiliser les canons ventraux du Finalizer. Cela risquait de détruire toute forme de vie au passage mais au final, le problème serait réglé. Certains de ses lieutenants lui proposèrent, avec diplomatie, de simplement laisser pour cette planète et d'en choisir une autre.

Mais Hux refusait de s'avouer vaincu si facilement !

Vers la fin de la deuxième semaine, le général décida d'être beaucoup moins honorable. Il envoya un messager au château pour informer le roi qu'il voulait parlementer. C'était la première fois qu'ils allaient se voir depuis le début des hostilités. Ils organisèrent une rencontre à mis-chemin entre leurs deux camps où une tente fut plantée. Les deux hommes décidèrent également d'emmener avec eux une petite délégation chacun.

Mais ce n'est pas une trêve qu'Hux voulait obtenir. Il avait prévu de prendre le roi en otage ou, au pire de l'assassiner. La désorganisation que cela causerait parmi les troupes ennemis lui donnerait un avantage certain sur la suite des évènements. Ce n'était pas très honorable mais il n'en avait plus grand-chose à faire.

Le Général s'entoura alors de Phasma ainsi que de deux Stormtroopers. Après dix minutes de discussion animée, il parvint également à faire sortir Ren de sa tente. Celui-ci accepta de se joindre à Hux uniquement pour abréger toute cette histoire. Il avait envie de repartir à la recherche de Skywalker et commençait à sérieusement s'ennuyer sur Terre.

Premier arrivé en lieu neutre, le groupe du Finalizer vit arriver celui de Camelot. Le roi avait pris avec lui Lancelot, Leodagan, Perceval et Elias. Arthur aurait bien emmené Merlin mais celui-ci était occupé avec les blessés. Heureusement, le sorcier avait accepté de venir ce qui était un avantage non négligeable en cas de conflit. A l'inverse, Arthur aurait préféré que Perceval reste au château. Cependant, quand celui-ci avait enfin compris, au bout de _deux semaines_ de combats, que les ennemis venaient de l'espace, il s'était imposé au groupe. Le roi avait finis par céder, tout en lui ordonnant de la fermer tout le long des négociations.

Si jamais Perceval empirait la situation, Arthur lui avait promit le plus gros pain dans sa gueule de sa vie.

Les salutations et présentations furent brèves, chacun jaugeant l'autre. Assis en face d'Hux, Arthur hésita sur la façon de commencer les négociations. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se trouvait face à un ennemi mais le contexte était inédit. Ses adversaires semblaient aussi humains qu'eux… L'idée qu'ils ne soient pas de leur planète était choquante.

_ Donc concernant cette guerre… Commença-t-il.

Hux l'écouta parler quelques secondes avant de faire un discret signe à Kylo Ren. Ce dernier roula des yeux derrière son casque avant de tendre une main devant lui. Le roi s'interrompis soudain, sentant l'air lui manquer. Il posa une main sur sa gorge dans un signe de détresse, alertant son entourage. Perceval se précipita pour le soutenir quand il se mit à vaciller.

_ Hey ! Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? S'écria Leodagan en le voyant étouffer,

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faîte à notre roi ? ! Demanda Lancelot en tirant son épée.

Hux se permit un sourire mauvais avant de dire:

_Comme vous voyez, sa vie est entre nos mains alors…

_ Ah vous voulez la jouer comme ça ? Le coupa Elias.

L'enchanteur marmonna quelques mots avant de taper son sceptre sur le sol. La pierre qui s'y trouvait s'illumina d'une lumière vive et la pression sur la gorge du roi disparu. Ce dernier ouvrit grand la bouche, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Surpris, Hux se tourna vers Kylo pour lui demander pourquoi il avait arrêté l'attaque. Mais malgré son casque, il compris que l'apprenti Sith était tout aussi perplexe que lui. Ren regarda sa main puis le sorcier qui leva à nouveau son sceptre.

_J'sais pas quelle type de magie noir vous utilisez mais si vous continuez comme ça, on va pas être copain !Je vous préviens, si vous recommencez, je vous balance une malédiction sur vos mouilles !

Hux eut bien du mal à ne pas dévisager Elias, une foule de questions en tête. C'était lui qui avait stoppé les pouvoirs de Ren ? Est-ce qu'il était comme le type en blanc et ses boules de flammes ?

Et surtout, c'était quoi cette planète de dingue ?

_ De la magie noire ? S'exclama Arthur après avoir repris contenance. On fait une trêve pour discuter et vous nous attaquez ? Vous avait été élevé chez les porcs ? ! Même ce gros con de chef Burgonde respecte les trêves !

_ En même temps, à chaque fois vous l'invitez à venir bouffer quand on doit discuter. Remarqua Leodagan. Peut-être qu'on aurait dû inviter le rouquin et sa clique à casser la croûte aussi.

Hux voulu répliquer mais au même moment, Kylo alluma son sabre. Toute sa posture indiquait qu'il était en colère de s'être fait contrer si facilement. S'ils étaient sur le Finalizer, Kylo aurait déjà détruit des panneaux de contrôle…

Le Général réalisa que, pour une fois, ce n'était peut-être si mal que Kylo s'énerve. S'il tuait le roi et sa bande, Hux obtiendrait ce qu'il voulait.

Leodagan, Lancelot et Perceval eurent un mouvement de recul, murmurant un « Une épée magique ! » en même temps. A l'inverse, Elias haussa simplement un sourcil et Arthur se contenta de le toiser.

_Si vous croyez que vous aller m'impressionner avec ça, mon petit pote, vous allez avoir une surprise. Dit-il.

Le roi dégaina Excalibur et cette fois-ci, ce fut le groupe du Finalizer qui fut choqué.

Phasma et ses Stormtrooper portèrent la main à leurs blaster, prêt à ouvrir le feu. L'épée d'Arthur avait prit au dépourvu Kylo, le coupant dans on élan meurtrier. Hux, quant à lui, dévisagea l'arme du roi comme un idiot.

L'épée n'était pas un sabre laser mais ce n'était pas non plus une arme ordinaire. Le général se demanda, pour la centième fois, dans quoi il s'était embarqué en attaquant cette île. Est-ce que tous les autres peuples de cette planète étaient pareil ? Avaient-ils aussi des armures indestructibles, des magiciens et des épées magiques ? Est-ce que le roi Arthur utilisait tout simplement la Force d'une manière que Hux ne connaissait pas ?

Mais si c'était le cas, Kylo lui en aurait fait part… Sauf s'il voulait juste continuer de l'emmerder.

_Il n'est pas sensible à la Force. Remarqua sèchement Kylo qui avait lu ses pensées.

Lire n'était peut-être pas le terme exact mais le général pensait tellement fort que le chevalier de Ren avait tout entendu. Il tourna la tête en direction de Perceval avant de marmonner pensivement.

_Lui par contre, il l'est.

Tout le monde regarda Perceval qui fut gêné par la soudain attention qu'on lui portait.

_Ben non, je suis de Caerdydd. Dit-il.

_Quoi ? Fit Kylo.

_J'suis du Pays de Galles, pas de votre truc là.

Le chevalier de Ren le dévisagea derrière son masque, se demandant si l'autre n'était pas en train de se moquer de lui.

_ La Force n'est pas un lieu. Expliqua-t-il lentement. C'est une énergie, un pouvoir.

Perceval tourna la tête vers Arthur avant de demander :

_ C'est chaud ou c'est moi qui comprend rien ?

_ Laissez tomber Perceval. Répondit le roi en fronçant les sourcils.

Il regarda ensuite Kylo avant d'ajouter :

_ Et vous, arrêtez d'emmerder mon chevalier avec vos trucs de l'espace.

Le ton étrangement protecteur du roi fit tiquer l'apprenti Sith. C'était comme s'il essayait de cacher quelque chose… A eux tout comme à son chevalier. Pourtant, ce dernier était sensible à la Force, Kylo pouvait le sentir. Il pouvait aussi sentir, grâce à elle, que ce fameux Perceval était plus différent des autres qu'il n'en avait l'air.

Arthur reporta finalement son attention sur Hux, tenant toujours son épée.

_Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda-t-il avec agacement. On discute enfin comme des gens civilisés ou on se marave ?

_Moi je suis d'avis qu'on se marave. Proposa aimablement son beau-père.

Hux, lui, était plutôt d'avis de se pendre.

Arthur roula des yeux à cette réponse mais rengaina quand même son arme. Il voulait bien faire preuve de bonne volonté et donner une dernière chance à ses ennemis. Après quelques secondes, Kylo éteignit à son tour son sabre et tous le monde se détendit légèrement.

_ Vous ne pourrez pas continuer indéfiniment à nous résister. Fit Hux en lançant un regard noir au roi.

_ Alors ça c'est ce que vous croyez.

Serrant les poings, le général sentit son calme vaciller alors qu'il sifflait dangereusement.

_ Je pourrez exterminer toute forme de vie sur cette île en appuyant sur un simple bouton.

Cela jeta un froid parmi la délégation de Camelot. Ils sentaient que leur adversaire était sérieux. Arthur dévisagea Hux pendant plusieurs minutes. Celui-ci fut intérieurement satisfait par la réaction qu'il avait provoqué. Il allait enfin reprendre le contrôle sur la situation…

_ Si vous pouviez vraiment le faire, ça serait déjà le cas depuis longtemps. Fit calmement Arthur.

… Ou pas.

_ Je vois bien que notre résistance vous tape sur les nerfs et que n'aviez pas prévu qu'on vous tienne autant tête. Poursuivit-il. Mais si vous n'avez toujours pas rayé notre île de la carte, c'est parce que vous savez que, si vous le faite, vous ne pourrez pas le justifier auprès de votre chef.

Hux parvint à rester impassible mais en son fort intérieur, il était en train de hurler. La perspicacité du roi de Bretagne lui donnait envie de sortir son blaster et de l'abattre. Cela le soulagerait sûrement mais il n'était même pas sur que ça change grand-chose.

Arthur avait raison, il ne pouvait pas les exterminer comme ça.

Enfin… En théorie, il le pouvait mais les retombées seraient négatives. Il pouvait falsifier les rapports et les relevés du Finalizer mais il savait aussi que n'importe qui sur ce vaisseau pouvait le trahir. Sa débâcle serait rapporté au Leader Suprême qui ne manquerait pas de l'humilier pour avoir été incapable d'asservir cette misérable planète. Il serait impensable pour Snoke qu'un bout de rocher aussi arriéré technologiquement ait pu ainsi lui tenir tête, le forçant à les exterminer. Cela serait susceptible de remettre en cause ses capacités en tant que général.

Et si son équipage lui était fidèle, Hux était sûre que _Ren_ se ferait un plaisir d'aller tout raconter à leur place.

_ Sérieusement, ça ne vous avance à rien de continuer à nous attaquer. Ajouta Arthur. Vous voyez bien que les combats stagnent et que niveau magie, on est plus ou moins à égalité aussi.

_Ce qu'il essaye poliment de vous dire, c'est de vous barrer.

Arthur jeta un regard noir à Leodagan qui haussa les épaules.

_Niveau diplomatie, on repassera. Marmonna le roi.

_ Et bien si c'est comme ça nous attaquerons ailleurs. Finit par répondre amèrement Hux.

C'était une idée qu'il avait en tête depuis quelque jours. Au lieu de s'acharner sur cette île, ils pouvaient toujours aller attaquer un autre endroit.

Peut-être que les difficultés qu'il rencontrait actuellement n'étaient spécifique qu'à la Bretagne.

_Ailleurs ? Vous y arriver pas déjà avec nous alors ailleurs… Fit Arthur d'un air un peu moqueur.

_ Oui, _ailleurs._ Affirma séchèrent Hux.

_ Dans ce cas je vous souhaite bien du plaisir avec l'empire Romain. Répondit Arthur avec un sourire.

Le reste de sa délégation s'entre-regardèrent avant d'ajouter tous en même temps :

_ Et Perse.

_ Et les Burgonde.

_ Les Vikings aussi.

_Vous oubliez les Huns.

_ Y a aussi les types qu'on a affronté cet été… Comment ils s'appelaient déjà ? Demanda Perceval.

_ Les Saxons. Répondit Arthur. C'est vrai qu'ils sont persistants ces derniers temps.

_ Et probablement plein d'autres qu'on connaît pas encore. Fit Leodagan en haussant les épaules.

_ Mais comment vous faites pour avoir autant d'ennemi ? S'interrogea Kylo à voix haute.

Il en avait vu des planètes avec des conflits internes mais ça dépassait tout ce qu'il connaissait. A entendre les Bretons, il avait l'impression que chaque peuples de cette planète étaient en conflit les uns des autres.

_ Ça a toujours été comme ça. Répondit Arthur.

_ On finit par s'habituer. Ajouta Lancelot.

Kylo se demanda si ce n'était pas pour ça qu'Hux échouait à les battre. Ses ennemis étaient tellement habitués à la guerre qu'une de plus ou de moins ne changeait pas leurs vies. Malgré ce qui c'était passé un peu plus tôt, Kylo commençait à avoir une certaine sympathie pour cette planète.

En plus, elle menait la vie dure à Hux et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix.

_Puis bon, mettons que vous persistiez dans votre truc. Fit le roi. Vous avez vraiment envie qu'on s'unisse tous contre vous, notre ennemi commun venu de l'espace pour nous asservir ? Croyez moi, vous allez pas être déçu du voyage si ça arrive.

Hux essaya d'imaginer ça et dû retenir une grimace. Si le reste des habitants de cette planète étaient tout aussi insupportables que les Bretons, il n'allait pas tenir. Hux devait penser à sa place de général et surtout, à sa santé mentale. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de voir ce que pourrait donner une hypothétique coalition des peuples de la terre contre lui.

_ … Ces nouvelles informations méritent réflexions. Finit-il par admettre du bout des lèvres.

Hux se leva et salua à peine le roi avant de mettre fin à la réunion. Le manque de politesse était évident mais personne ne le fit remarquer. Phasma et ses troupes suivirent le général sans un mot. La commandante ne pu s'empêcher de songer que toute cette opération n'était qu'un vaste ratage. Le général allait être d'une humeur exécrable les prochains jours... Kylo les suivit en dernier, bien content que son casque cache le grand sourire moqueur qu'il affichait.

Hux s'était fait avoir et cela égayait sacrément sa journée.

Arthur attendit qu'ils soient tous partis avant de longuement soupirer. La rencontre avait été éprouvante mais finalement il s'en était bien sortie.

_ J'espère qu'ils vont foutre le camps. Dit-il.

_ Moi aussi. Répondit Elias. J'aime pas bien les pouvoirs de l'autre avec son espèce d'épée magique là.

Tout le monde hocha la tête, bien content que la rencontre n'ait pas dégénéré en affrontement physiquement. Arthur en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil à Perceval. L'homme en noir semblait croire que son chevalier avait une sorte de pouvoir… La Force. Aux vues des circonstances entourant l'enfance de Perceval, ça ne serait pas si étonnant qu'il possède une magie venue de l'espace. Seulement, son chevalier n'avait jamais manifesté de quelconques pouvoirs depuis qu'il était à son service. Arthur songea que ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal. Il n'avait pas envie que Perceval se mettre à étrangler des gens par accident.

Cette andouille en serait bien capable.

Ils commençaient à quitter la tente quand Leodagan remarqua :

_ En tout cas, j'espère qu'on va pas en avoir tous les jours des envahisseurs venue de l'espace parce que sinon, on est pas sortie du sable.

Pour une fois, Arthur ne pouvait qu'approuver son beau-père.

**oOoOo**

Après une journée entière enfermée dans ses quartiers à peser le pour et le contre, Hux pris sa décision. Ils allaient quitter cette planète et agir comme s'ils n'y avaient jamais mis les pieds. Il était jors de question que le Leader Suprême soit mis au courant de cette débâcle. Le général se débrouillerait avec les rapports et son équipage pour que tout ça reste entre eux. Hux comptait bien rattraper cet échec en réussissant la colonisation de la prochaine planète.

Quant à la Terre, il était hors de question qu'Hux y reste plus longtemps.

Il n'était pas assez payé pour se faire humilier comme ça.

Le général se dirigeait vers le pont pour annoncer sa décision quand il croisa Ren. Hux maudit mentalement son manque de chance qui le faisait tomber sans cesse sur l'apprenti Sith.

_ Alors, vous avez pris votre décision Général ? Demanda celui-ci.

Hux perçu le léger amusement dans sa voix et il savait que derrière son masque, Ren était en train de sourire. C'était une raison de plus pour lui faire quitter cette planète. Le chevalier de Ren était constamment en train de se payer sa tête et il avait ras-le-bol.

_ Dès demain nous partons de la Terre. Fit froidement Hux. Les ressources de cette planète ne sont finalement d'aucun intérêt pour le Premier Ordre. Perdre plus de temps et de moyens ici est contre-productif.

_C'est comme ça que vous allez justifier ce fiasco dans les rapports ? Intéressant. Se moqua Kylo.

Le général se retint à grande peine de lui hurler dessus tant il était sur les nerfs depuis le début des combats. Si le chevalier de Ren allait tout rapporter à Snoke, Hux pouvait dire adieux à son titre de général. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à défendre sa cause, quand l'apprenti Sith leva une main pour le stopper.

_ Soyez tranquille, je ne dirais rien au Leader Suprême. Le coupa Kylo.

Hux fut surprit de cette réponse et il fixa le chevalier de Ren d'un air méfiant.

_ Je n'aimerai pas non plus qu'on raconte que ma maîtrise de la Force a été contré par de la magie terrienne. Expliqua simplement Kylo.

C'était une raison tout à fait légitime et Hux se détendit légèrement. Kylo avait moins à perdre que lui si Snoke apprenait pour la Terre mais leurs chef sanctionnerait quand même son échec. Il était dans leurs intérêts à tous les deux de ne rien dire.

Hux reprit alors sa route vers le pont tandis que Kylo partait dans l'autre sens. Mais avant de disparaître au détour d'un couloir, celui-ci lança à l'adresse du général :

_ Et puis franchement, vous voir malmené ainsi par des habitants d'une planète aussi archaïque mérite bien un peu de compassion.

« Oh l'enfoiré ! » Pensa Hux en se retournant d'un coup.

Mais Kylo était déjà partit, laissant le général fulminer sur place. Ce dernier grinça des dents alors qu'il maudissait tout aussi bien Kylo que la Terre.

Une chose est sûre, dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion, Hux aller exploser cette maudite planète bleu avec Star Killer !


End file.
